Unfaithful Goddess
by CherryPop0120
Summary: It's after the war with the Titans. Everything is fine and demigods are getting claimed everywhere. The gods and goddesses of Olympus have kept their oath so far. But what about the gods that didn't swear the oath? TLH takes place much after this.
1. New Camper?

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical day at camp.

The view of the entire camp were stables of pegasi, a literal sword fighting arena, bizarre looking cabins and a very moody middle aged man who complained about everything very loudly on the patio in the big house. A centaur was standing next to him, calmly shuffling the playing cards.

In the arena, there were a group of demigods dueling in pairs.

"Take a five minute break!" A pretty blonde girl with gray eyes yelled.

A guy with dark hair and sea green eyes groaned to a younger camper. The younger camper had dark silky hair, pale skin and a 3 feet long Stygian Iron sword. He sheathed it.

"I really needed that break. Annabeth seems to try and kill me every time we're in combat," He poured water over his head. "Thank the gods for the curse of Achilles."

The younger camper smirked.

"I'm quite glad that I don't have Annabeth as a girlfriend, Percy. Though there are actually some plus sides when a _friend_ has one. I can always watch you get tortured—" Percy gave him a look. "I'm sorry, I mean _smothered_ on a daily basis."

Percy groaned up to the sky in annoyance. He frowned.

"Hey Nico, look at the sky."

Nico looked up. Stormy clouds were starting to blow over the camp as it was going to pour down any minute. The temperature was starting to get to get icy cold, almost winter. Nico calmly walked to the bench and put his aviator jacket on.

People were starting to notice the coldness seeping into the magic borders. "Oh my god it's so cold" An aphrodite girl shrieked, hopping around.

Annabeth looked at the clouds and some understanding passed into her equally stormy eyes. As usual, she was 'thinking.'

"I suppose one of the big three is mad again." Annabeth appeared suddenly next to Percy and Nico.

Percy jumped. "Jeez Annabeth! Could you not do that again?"

"Not a chance Seaweed Brain."

Nico coughed. "Guys, stop flirting now. Could we go back on topic?"

Annabeth glared at him so hard, he wouldn't be surprised that she would take out her knife and skewer him.

Instead, she sighed and repeated irritably, "I think one of the big three is fighting again."

Percy grumbled. "Again? Are they trying to frame me or what? I didn't do anything as far as I can remember."  
>"Well you're a seaweed brain."<p>

"Well you have any more ideas, Wise Girl?"

Nico coughed again.

"I didn't forget you, Nico," Percy said.

"That's a miracle." Nico muttered. "Well, Annabeth? Do you have any ideas?"

Annabeth's gray eyes were racing a thousand miles an hour as usual.

"Well it's probably not your dad, Percy, the ocean looks pretty calm."

Over in the distance was the ocean. For a stormy day, the ocean seemed to be quiet and not showing any signs of violent waves, which meant Poseidon wasn't particularly angry.

"Zeus?" Percy suggested. "After all it is cloudy today."

A rumble of thunder came from above.

"Um, Percy? I don't think you should throw the king of the heaven's name around," Annabeth was deep in thought. "There's no lightning." Annabeth pointed at the clouds.

"So… that leaves…" Percy said. "But that doesn't make sense. Storms don't really equal Hades." Another boom of thunder.

Wind started to whip around the arena violently. Campers started to look really freaked out at the change of weather in the camp.

"Class dismissed!" Annabeth shouted. The campers did not to be encouraged to leave; they scampered immediately to the safety of their cabins.

"Perrcccy!" A bleat came above the arena. "There's troubble!"

"Grover?" Percy shouted over the wind. Grover jumped (which wasn't easy with hooves) and waved. "There are lots of monsters on Half-Blood Hill!"

"But are borders are intact, right?" Annabeth looked bewildered. "The golden fleece should be still there!"

"The borders are fine, but there's a half-blood being chased by them!"

Percy looked at Nico. "Fine, that probably does equal my dad."

The three of them sprinted towards the hill with Grover.

"That demigod isn't going to last long with all those hellhounds and and…" Grover's voice trailed away.

"And what?" Annabeth demanded.

"Percy, remember when we were on a quest to rescue Artemis? Do you remember those…"

Percy's jaw dropped. "The skeletons?"

"Dad must be really mad." Nico dropped in unhelpfully. But then, he thought, who would he be mad at? Even though he didn't like demigods in general, from what he heard, even Percy didn't get chased that much when he found out he was a half-blood.

They ran around Peleus who curled around Thalia's pine tree. He seemed disturbed at the hordes of monsters crowding around, but he made no move (as he was trained to guard the fleece).

"There she is!" Grover pointed at the unfortunate demigod starting to be surrounded by the skeletons warriors. "Come on guys!"

"Nico, you handle the skeletons and we handle the hellhounds!" Annabeth charged into battle with Percy following behind her. Grover got out his reed pipes and started to play. Grass snaked around and trapped a hellhound.

Nico ran towards the skeletons. He took the skeletons by surprise as he stabbed them. Some of them turned into ashes but most of them formed back.

"What is with these skeletons reforming?"

The demigod that was being surrounded held her ground, which was surprising since she was fighting warriors that could count as one of the most terrifying ones to fight. "She's hanging in there," Nico muttered. Then he saw that she was using a stygian dagger. What? Nico thought. Only children of the underworld could use stygian made weapons. Why would his dad want to kill a demigod with Underworld blood? But then, Nico thought, Hades was one of the big three: the Big Three generally had very disagreeable traits.

Nico made his way towards her, slicing bones (which annoyingly kept reforming) and dodging the undead warriors. She looked quite terrified at the amount of monsters surrounding her (who wouldn't?) but she seemed relieved that someone was trying to save her.

Nico finally made it next to her. "You all right?" he asked. This girl looked about his age, 13 and was quite pretty, with long dark silky hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked slightly familiar, he noted. Probably saw her parent in the Underworld somewhere.

She gave a shaky nod as she stabbed at one of the skeletons. "Any clue on how to get rid of these?"

"Usually I can, but I think Dad is interfering—" She was staring at him. "What?"

She pulled at one of the skulls from the closest skeleton and knocked them onto an unlucky skeleton. "Did you just say that the god that made all these monsters chase me is your—"

"I'm not following his orders."

"That's... reassuring."

A couple skeletons away, Percy and Annabeth cornered the last hellhound and stabbed it while Grover played a confusing tune.

"I really wish Mrs. O'Leary was here. We'd have less trouble." Annabeth put on her invisibility cap. The hellhound looked puzzled. _Where's the annoying attacker? Her eyes asked._

"Well she's living in the Underworld for now." Percy dodged its claws then gashed the hellhound away.

"For once that wasn't that hard," Grover chuckled. "Compared to back then when we recalled that we almost died easily every day, this was smoother."

"That's true," Percy grinned.

"Nico's still fighting! We have to help him!" Annabeth raced towards the wall of skeletons (notably slightly smaller but definitely more than enough to kill.) Percy immediately raced off after her. Grover sighed and trotted after him. "I spoke too soon."

"Nico! Why can't you get rid of them?" Annabeth yelled while she knocked over the skeletons.  
>"It's not my fault!" He shouted back indignantly. "Percy, make a wave or something!"<p>

At first Percy thought Nico had gone mad, but then a few seconds later…

A large tidal wave flew from nowhere and whipped the skeleton's bones' into shreds. The rest of the water made everyone except Percy quite drenched and soaking wet.

"At least you got the idea Percy," Nico coughed. "But did you need to make everyone so wet?" He complained.

"Hey it's not my fault—" Percy dried everyone off.

"You two, stop bickering!" Annabeth yelled. Grover cleared his throat, "Um, you guys? Where is she?" Nico and Percy looked confused.

"'She' is right here, wondering why you guys have to bicker and is waiting to be saved," Came a voice under a dewy grass ledge.

They ran towards under the ledge. The poor demigod was flat on her back looking disgruntled and very very wet. They stared at her. "Thank you," She added cautiously.

"Is anything wrong?"  
>"Uh no," Percy said. "Gods, your ankle looks sprained," He frowned then dried her off. She waved her hand (the one without the dagger) "It's probably nothing, but could you help me up?"<p>

Annabeth pulled her up carefully, "I'll take your weapon." Her eyes widened. "Is that a stygian dagger!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you want to hold it." She sheathed the dagger.

Annabeth shook her head in wonder. "You know about the world of Greek Gods, right?" She asked. It was possible she didn't know anything.

"The basics, running around, trying not to die from monsters and all that and learning that there are gods _around._" There was small rumble of thunder. "No offense intended." She looked at the stormy sky. They could all understand that, even Grover.

"Hey, I'll tell Chiron about this, I'm not that great at healing songs anyway." Grover said.

"Alright. Grover run back and inform Chiron, Percy, Nico, you stay with me and carry her to the infirmary."

Grover trotted up the hill. Annabeth straightened her up. "Do you know who your godly parent?" She asked immediately.

"Sheesh, Annabeth. You ask that already?" Percy took the demigod's other arm.

"Hold on, before that, can I know your names?" The demigod said. They nodded as they half walked, half hopped up the hill.

"My name is Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Athena" The blond curly haired girl said.

"My name's Percy, I'm a daughter of Poseidon." The guy with black hair and green eyes said. And the guy who was the son of Hades said, "My name's Nico."

"You don't tell her your parent, Nico?" Percy asked. Annabeth nudged him and gave him a look that clearly said, shut up because his father is the one that sent monsters after her! "Oh, I already know," She cut into their thoughts. "His father's Hades right? Nico told me."  
>"In the middle of fighting skeletons?" Percy exclaimed in disbelief. He turned to Nico.<p>

"Things happen," Nico gave him a look.

They arrived at the infirmary. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Verna, Verna Everglade." She said. Annabeth gave her a chunk of Ambrosia and laid her on a hammock. "Do you want us to leave?" Nico nudged at the door.  
>"Yea— actually no. I need both of you to help me find out her godly parent."<p>

Here we go again, Percy thought, it happened to me as well, and she didn't find out 100% until I was claimed. I'm pretty sure she wants to find out every camper's parent before the parent claims them.

All of them sat down.

"Alright, Verna. Is your parent a goddess or a god?" Annabeth asked.

Verna's brown eyes darkened slightly, "A goddess. She lived with my father even after I was born but she kept disappearing sometimes. Then two years ago, she was gone for good. My dad actually knew she was a goddess and told me last year."

"So you don't know who she is."  
>"No." She finished and the ambrosia and the sprain on her ankle subsided.<p>

"Actually I do have an idea." Nico said. "Verna uses a stygian weapon which means her parent is from the underworld. You were just about to say that right?" He looked at an annoyed Annabeth.  
>"Well that limits it down." Percy said. "What goddesses are there in the Underworld, Nico?"<p>

"Well…" Nico thought. "Hecate actually counts as an underworld goddess."

"Really?" Annabeth said in surprise. "Well, come to think of it, Persephone and Hecate are friends… Have you done any magic?" Verna shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"I'm pretty sure we can rule Melinoe out. She doesn't look the least bit like her," Nico shuddered.

"Should I be offended?" Verna asked. "You just said that I don't look like her."

Nico looked puzzled for a moment; the he realized what he just said. "Well, no. She's not goddess who's nice to look at." He said carefully. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, even if she was pretty. He also didn't want a goddess mad at him, even though his dad was boss.

"Yeah, she was quite the beauty." Percy said sarcastically.  
>"You haven't given out any suggestions yet Percy," Annabeth pointed out.<p>

"Well… the Fates?" Percy suggested.

"What? Can you imagine them having children? That would be quite disgusting." Nico looked very disgusted.

"Besides they're not allowed to have children." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I don't want to have the power to be able to the future. I don't want to be an oracle." Verna said.

Percy chuckled, "We actually do have an oracle. She's the oracle of—"

"Delphi?" Verna looked interested. "Wow!"

Nico snorted, "I bet you and Annabeth will get along famously." Annabeth glared at him. "What! Both of you know a lot of Greek mythology!"

"Back to the subject." Annabeth glared at him. "Any other goddesses?"

"There are some other goddesses but none of them would fit," He looked at Verna doubtfully. "I'm really sure I've seen her mother in the underworld."

"Well, there's nothing we can do until my mother claims me right?" Verna says.

Annabeth looked quite impressed. "You already know about claiming? Well, I'll take you around camp."

"As I said, I think they will get along very well." Nico muttered to Percy.

"Oh by the way, I didn't thank you guys properly." Verna said. "Especially you Nico," She turned to Nico and looked him straight in the eye. "Thanks a lot, all of you." Nico was surprised and nevertheless felt embarrassed.

"Nico, you're blushing." Percy muttered.

Annabeth smiled, "Well I'll take you on a tour of camp!" Verna grinned back as they went out.

"What do we do now?" Percy said. "I'm bored."

"Dunno, if you want to be like your girlfriend and please her, we could just go see Chiron and see his suspicions and whatever."

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

They still ended up going to Chiron's. Grover apparently had taken a long time to explain the attack on Half-Blood Hill and was still there while Chiron was pondering on the information. Mr. D was sitting in the corner drinking Diet Coke but it was clear he was half listening.

"Hello there Percy, Nico." Chiron smiled, but he looked weary. "The news Grover just told me… it could mean that the unfortunate demigod has at least the God of the Underworld chasing after her, just like you Percy."

Percy gulped, not liking another demigod sharing the similar fate that he did.

"Her godly parent is a goddess though," Nico said. "I'm not sure if my father has a particular grudge on any of them… well maybe Demeter."

Chiron stroked his beard. "I have no clear idea on this either." He looked sideways at Mr. D. "No idea," Mr. D stacked a pile of gambling chips on the wooden railing.

"She uses a stygian dagger," Percy said. "Nico thinks that her mother is a goddess in the Underworld, but I don't think she looks particularly Underworld to me."

"Where is she?" Chiron asked.  
>"Annabeth's giving her a tour." (Another complaining grumble from Mr. D about another blasted demigod to look out for.) Chiron gave him a look.<p>

"Well, I suppose we'll see her parent at the campfire tonight." They left Chiron at the balcony, still pondering thoughtfully at the storm filled sky.

"What should we do now?" Nico groaned, "I'm really bored." His stomach grumbled.

"Whoa!" Percy laughed, "You've got another Underworld Monster in there!"

"Shut up," Nico muttered. "Is it dinner time yet?" Right on cue, the conch shell horn rang. "Come on," Percy sniggered. "You've got a monster to slay."

Nico sat at one of the newly refurbished tables (after the war, the gods had kept to Percy's pact— so far anyway) and ate. He glanced at the Hermes table. For now, Verna was sitting with them before she would be claimed at the campfire tonight. The Stoll brothers were laughing next to her and apparently were telling her about their most successful pranks and practical jokes. He couldn't help but smile at that as he ate.

When dinner was over, everyone left the dining pavilion and walked to the campfire.

"Hey Verna," Nico said. He couldn't help thinking how familiar she looked. He** definitely **saw her mother in the Underworld somewhere. And that's all he was thinking, right?

"Um, is there anything wrong?" She raised an eyebrow. Nico had been staring at her.

He shook his head. "It's time to see who you are."

**I'm not publishing the next chapter until I got a review. I know that's mean, but I need to know if people are reading. :) If you guys have guessing who her parent is, comment! ;)**


	2. Being Claimed

Chapter 2

Verna had had quite a life in the past year. After being chased by hordes of monsters sent by Hades daily and moving everywhere, she didn't have to worry about leaving her father behind to the torment of Hades since he got killed by a Fury trying to protect her. He had given her the dagger sent by her mother (who she and her father had no idea who except that she was a goddess) and she had simply used her ADHD to survive after he told her to find Camp Half-Blood. That, she thought darkly, was quite a destiny and no way a peaceful one. She wasn't about to tell anyone that.

Camp Half-Blood was quite nice as far as she could see. She could train there and have some peace for a little while, without getting trampled by a hellhound or hunted by monsters. None of the cabins had particularly stood out as 'mom' or anything. After the tour, Annabeth left her to go and explore around. She spotted a nine-year old, homely looking girl tending at the campfire.

"Hello," Verna said. The girl looked pleased with someone talking to her.

"Well, hello. It has been a long time someone has talked to me." The girl replied.

Verna pondered for a minute at her appearance and at her tending the fire.

"Are you Hestia?" Verna asked. The girl smiled.

"Yes I am. You are a new camper right?" Verna nodded glumly.

"I've been trying to find out who my mother is. After running around the country so much, I'd like some explanations.

Hestia studied her curiously, "I'm afraid I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out soon, tonight at the latest." She put a wise hand on her shoulder. "A demigod's life is always dangerous, but I wish you all the best." She winked and disappeared.

Verna smiled. It was blessing, but a goddess's one all the same. It made her feel safer.

Later, she had met the Stoll brothers who had brought her to the Hermes table to eat dinner. They were both quite nice, even if they were serious pranksters. They had told her about the many close calls they had planning their jokes. She had had a nice dinner and sacrificed part of her meal like the others. As the smoke drifted into the air, she wondered how her mother would like the smell of burning food. It was quite laughable. Verna also noticed one of her rescuers, Nico staring at her during dinner. She puzzled over that for a while.

She had no idea how a campfire with demigods would be like, but it was actually fun. "Come on, Percy, sing a song!" Conner pestered Percy.

"Um, no. I'll cause an avalanche or an earthquake sooner or later. Do you want that?"

"So? We want to see if you have blessed by Apollo!" Travis chortled. So did the rest of the camp.

Verna chuckled and stood further into the shadows. She wasn't much for interacting too much, but it felt nice to be part of it. She bumped into someone and tripped.

"Sorry," She murmured. She looked up then realized it was Nico. He hesitantly reached out his hand and pulled her up. "Thanks," She said. She looked at him curiously. So, he wasn't much for socializing either. A sort of an outcast, a bit like her. She could understand that.

"Well thanks for saving me today; I probably wasn't going to hold out much longer." Verna said. Nico nodded awkwardly and said, "Nah, it wasn't much. After all, my father was sending monsters after you. It was the least I could do."

"Won't you get in trouble? Like, won't Hade-, I mean your dad do something?" Verna asked. She wondered if demigods got in trouble with their godly parents if they did something they didn't like. Judging by the monsters **one god** sent after her, gods probably were too prideful for their own good. If they were parents, wow… no further comment mentioned then.

"And then, we have a new camper," Mr. D's voice drawled. Verna jolted back into reality. "Veto Everest." Several of the campers looked undecided on whether to laugh or correct Mr. D. A centaur (Chiron from the Greek myths she thought) murmured something in his ear. "Well, fine. Verna Everglade." Veto? Mr. D had a warped sense of humor.

"He's always like that," Nico muttered to her. "He keeps calling me Nickolas. You'll get used to it." Chiron coughed, "Verna, where are you?" Verna stepped out of the shadows nervously. All of the campers looked above her. There was no claiming symbol. All the campers started whispering to each other. She spotted Annabeth looked very puzzled and thinking hard.

All of a sudden, a small breeze came by. It came from the forest and had the scent of flowers and a slightly tart fruity aroma. She walked towards the woods.

"Verna? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked concernedly. Verna just kept walking until she was standing underneath the trees. She breathed again. It smelt like pomegranates, she thought. But that was impossible. This was New York.

Two nymphs melted out of the nearest trees and looked at her. The campers looked even more puzzled. The nymphs knelt and bowed to her then stood politely straight. Things got even stranger. Her orange Camp-Half Blood shirt she had changed into after the tour started to fade into translucent soft material. A few seconds later, she was in a dress similar to the nymphs. A wreath woven with white flowers circled Verna's forehead. Her dagger, (thank the gods she thought) was attached to her… her belt was replaced by a coiled rope. She liked that belt. But after all that, all poor Verna could think by then was: what in the world was going on?

"Aphrodite?" A camper suggested hesitantly.

"No way," The leader of the Aphrodite cabin said. (Her name was Drew, but Annabeth hadn't particularly got along with her when we passed their cabin so Verna resorted to a neutral title.)

"That's true," Another Aphrodite camper frowned. "That doesn't look like mom's blessing to me." Annabeth looked even more and more confused while Percy looked at her for answers. Then, her eyes opened wide. "No way," She gasped. "That's… that's just not possible." Verna saw Nico step out into the shadows staring at her. She probably looked really strange in a nymph dress with two other nymphs still standing nearby. Nico then blinked and then walked to Annabeth, "What do you mean that it's not possible?" Annabeth just kept blinking faintly.

"Annabeth?" Verna stepped forward. "What do you mean?" Annabeth swallowed.

Chiron looked grave and mystified but he nodded. Mr. D looked like was about to laugh. Percy just scratched his head and looked at everyone. The other campers were none the wiser. "What do you mean it's not possible?" Nico asked.

"Can't you piece it together already? Her dagger shows her heritage to the Underworld (the campers gasped at this— nymphs didn't make them think of Underworld) the way she walked into the woods and the nymphs bowing. Doesn't that make any sense?"

Nico's eyes widened. "You mean—"

"I'm right here you know!" Verna wanted to stomp her feet but it was a little disconcerting (and difficult) trying that with a dress on. "What is it? Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

Chiron bowed, "Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, life and death, Queen of The Underworld, Lady of the nymphs."

**Did you like it? I can't publish next week because I have summer camp (I'm living somewhere else with no internet access). :( Sorry! I made up the last title for Persephone but I htink it made sense.**

**I think...**


	3. Memories

**I am so so sorry for not updating! I've been pretty busy (or rather lazy I suppose...) I would like to ask for about 3 people to review because I'm not sure who and if anyone's reading my story :P Once again, sorry for not updating...**

Chapter 3

Most of the campers weren't particularly shocked or anything. Only the Athena cabin and several other people who knew Greek Mythology better were definitely stunned, by what Verna could see anyway. Chiron coughed loudly and said, "All campers go back to their cabins now, lights out. Verna, my dear, will you please come here? We need to talk." All the campers left except for Annabeth who immediately started questioning Chiron with Percy looking worried walking about her. Verna also saw Nico standing behind them listening seriously. Grover looked anxious and was hopping up and down besides Chiron. Dionysus was just sitting there and twitching the corner of his mouth trying not to laugh.

Verna just kept standing next to the nymphs. She wasn't very surprised at all, Persephone being her mother as it all fitted together. She took of her wreath. The wreath's flowers were narcissuses, one of the symbols of Persephone. sThat made it perfectly obvious why Hades had been sending monsters after her. But Hades couldn't now so she had nothing to worry about. Right now she was more worried about the direct problem; how was she supposed to go back to her camp-clothes? Maybe if she thought of it, it would.

No change. She then remembered the nymphs still standing there. "You can go back now," Verna nodded politely. One of them melted back immediately while the other nymph looked at frustrated Verna, almost trying not to laugh.

"If you want to change back, just step out of the forest. That's what children of nature gods will always go through. They'll always have a different appearance in nature." The nymph smiled wider.

"Thanks," Verna said. "What's your name?"

"Hazel."

"Can I see you again?"  
>Hazel smiled, "Of course!" She melted back into her tree.<p>

Verna gathered up the drifting ribbons that were connected to the sleeves of her dress and wrapped around her arms connecting onto two rings on each of her middle fingers. As she adjusted them she thought wryly, did Persephone really have to add the extra décor? She was thinking so much that she almost didn't notice the tiny bluebells, narcissuses and violets dotting all around her feet. Huh, she thought as plucked a narcissus, Flower Power.

Once she walked out of the forest, her clothes immediately went back to her Camp-Half Blood shirt and jeans (thank the gods) and she walked to the small circle of people that were still talking. Mr. D had given up on trying not to laugh and was making odd hysterical snickers and yelps all around the ground. She tucked the flower behind her ear.

"So, why are you guys so serious?" Verna asked.

All of them looked at each other gravely, "Do you see how dangerous the situation is?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, but I was always chased by Hades so does it make any difference?" They all looked at each other. "Well, scratch that out, I mean what should I do now?" Verna asked.

"I can't believe it!" Mr D. chortled. "A wife of one of the big three! I mean HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"I suppose we'll discuss more of this in the morning. My dear, I forgot to mention, have you contacted your father at arriving at camp? He must be anxious."  
>Verna stayed silent; trying to think of a way to explain that there was no one to call.<p>

"You should, Verna, won't he be worried?" Percy asked. Chiron then looked like he realized something. "Percy, don't—"

"He will be worried won't he?" She continued.

"He's dead. Can I go back to the big house and sleep now?" Verna's eyes welled up with tears. Percy's mouth opened in shock. "I'm sorry." Verna nodded and sprinted back to the Big House.

"That was tactful, Percy." Annabeth shook her head. "She sort of reminds me of my situation when I was younger."

"No wonder Hades was after her." Grover chewed on his reed pipes. "He was worse than the time with Percy."

"But I had two major gods after me." Percy muttered.

"NEVER MIND THAT." Nico yelled. "Chiron, what do we do now?"

Chiron stroked his beard worriedly. "Monsters cannot penetrate into the borders of Camp-Half Blood so she is safe in camp for now. We'll need to talk again in the morning." They all nodded. Annabeth and Percy walked back to their respective cabins while Grover sprinted into the woods. (Dionysus was still laughing.) Chiron said, "Will you come with me back to the Big House? I'll need to… ah, talk to Verna about the situation."

"Oh, um, sure." Nico said. "Wait, now?"

"Yes." Chiron said.

"...Alright then." Nico walked to the Big House. She was probably in the infirmary, he thought.

He poked his head in the infirmary just in time to see Verna unsheathing her knife and pointing it downwards.

"What are you doing?" Nico lunged and knocked her dagger out of her hand and landed on her. He clamped her wrists down tightly.

Verna stared at him for a moment. Then, (to his surprise), she gave an exasperated sigh. "First things first, do you notice if someone came in they would think you were trying to seduce me against my will?" She crossed her arms indignantly and her cheeks flushed pink. Nico blushed and quickly let her go. He picked up her dagger and gave it back to her. She sheathed it.

Verna kneeled on the bed and started laughing. "Did you think I was going to kill myself? Why would I do that?"

"Uh… you were kind of pointing your dagger towards yourself?"

"Hahahaha!" Verna raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't, after all my da—" Her face darkened and then she stayed quiet.

"Your dad?" Nico said quietly. Earlier on when she said she was dead, it seemed to be a touchy subject. "Never mind." If someone mentioned Bianca he tried not to talk either.

Verna brought her legs up to her chest and sighed. "It's ok. I'd like someone here to know anyway. Well," She paused. "About two years ago, monster started noticing me, probably because I turned 13. More and more attacks came, and then my dad got killed in the process. I was just thinking about it." She saw Nico's unconvinced look.

"I wasn't about to attempt suicide, ok?" Verna smiled sadly. She hit her back on her bed and closed her eyes. A clear sign that she didn't want to talk.

Nico put the blankets over her and left. Another demigod that had a hard life like him. He returned to his cabin and lay on the bed as well. Life had gone in an odd turn.

In the morning, he went to the Mess Hall and saw most of the campers eating breakfast (except for the late sleepers). He spotted Verna sitting at the table looking disturbed with Chiron talking to her about something. He would have to talk to them later.

He ate breakfast (definitely no cereal; last time he went to the Underworld and Demeter was there. No further comment) thoughtfully. He supposed that this would end in another quest. Interesting. And since his father was the lord of the dead, he would absolutely have a part in the quest wouldn't he?

Nico grinned.

**Read and Review please (3 people at least) :P**


	4. In which Verna is not happy at all

Chapter 4

Unfortunately, Verna did not have a particularly good night's sleep. The chaotic memory of the furies attacking replayed again and again like a tape-recorder in her dreams which was why she looked disturbed in the morning. Another was that Chiron had said that what had happened so far was clearly a sign that a quest had to happen. After the attacks from monsters all she could think from that was that she couldn't understand why everything had to happen and now. She wished that everything that happened was nonsense, which, of course, it wasn't.

Even though Chiron had told her to meet in the Big House after breakfast to discuss the quest, she didn't have an appetite at all after his talk and trudged to the forest. The forest's morning air was fresh, light and clean. It made her feel better and it was better than having breakfast even if she had to wear a dress again. In fact the dress made her feel like she was floating through the trees.

She reached a forest clearing and sat down making wildflowers sprout… well wildly. There was a tiny creek, trickling water over gray pebbles and making a quiet melodic sound Verna stared at the glinting sun peeking through the thick leafy branches. This was absolutely peaceful. She spotted the nymphs gliding quietly among the trees, apparently keeping watch for monsters, she supposed.

A steady amount of time slowly went by as she lay on the grassy floor. Verna suddenly remembered a song that her dad taught her. She hummed and sang it. The melody was sweet and lilting and it seemed to have one of the romantic languages in it. Was it Spanish, French or Italian? Her dad had sung that song often which had caught her mother's attention. Another reason apparently was that he had a floral shop back home in Washington. No surprise there, she thought. Of course a flower shop had caught the attention of Persephone.

Suddenly, Verna heard the bushes rustle. She sat up and whipped her head around. The woods seemed to have heightened her senses, allowing her to feel everything moving in the forest. Her eyes caught a clump of shadows wavering near some berry bushes. She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then sighed. She stood up and walked to an oak tree. Her body then camouflaged into the bark and disappeared.

A quiet minute passed by and there was nothing moving except for the swishing trees. The shadows quavered a bit uncertainly. Then Verna melted out of the berry bushes on the opposite side of the clearing and pounced on the shadows.

"What the—" Nico said before Verna put her hands around his eyes.

"Now you learn that the forest is my domain," Verna smirked. "I could see you all the time." Verna let go of his eyes. "I thought if I could see you, I could do stuff that the nymphs can do."

"Well you got me that time," Nico muttered feeling disgruntled.

"Why were you hiding though?"

Nico blushed and mumbled something inaudible. "What did you say?" Verna asked.

"Well, you were singing an Italian song that my sister liked."

Verna noted the past tense in 'liked' and decided not to bring it up.

"All right then. But why did you come into the forest?" Verna asked.

Nico looked dismayed. "Chiron told me to get you. He was talking about a quest for you."

Verna had been expecting it, but she felt irritated by it all the same. To think she had found a safe haven but then having to leave immediately was just more than depressing. She sighed again (a habit of hers when she was irritated and tired) and nodded tiredly. She could just imagine her temporary adrenaline fading away by hearing depressing details from Chiron about a quest. Just great, she thought.

After they got out of the forest (Verna went back to T-shirt and jeans) and they walked to the Big House. Verna had already known what the quest was based about obviously. But Chiron was probably going to give her the details of a suicidal attempt which made her very much unhappy. Nico led her into the recreation room and she saw Chiron in wheelchair form, a mildly bored looking Mr. D (she supposed he was putting on an act) and to her surprise, Percy and Annabeth. Well, they were the leaders of the camp, she thought.

"So, I'm about to be sent to the Underworld?" Verna drummed her fingers on the ping-pong table. Annabeth and Chiron exchanged looks.

"Well," Chiron hesitated. "We thought you gathered that at least from, well, what's happened so far."

"Wait, what?" Percy said blankly.

Annabeth groaned. "You still can't tell, Seaweed Brain? Honestly, she's been hunted down by Underworld monsters and has been claimed by Persephone. You should know that Hades will pretty much try and kill her in anyway unless she goes on a quest."

Verna felt distressed. "Are you asking me to attempt suicide? I'm going to go on a quest right into his kingdom? Won't he be ready with monsters and all?"

"That sounds like my quest that I had years ago," Percy said. "Well, maybe I should give you some advice about what happened with my quest."

"Oh gods, Percy giving advice?" Annabeth muttered. "By the way it was my quest too."

"Hey!" Percy protested, "Anyway, about that quest—"

"We're going to try and take a shortcut instead of you dawdling across the country." Annabeth cut in. Percy looked offended.

"Shortcut… what kind of shortcut is it?" Verna asked curiously.

"Nico's the son of the Underworld," Chiron nodded. "I suppose you understand what we're implying."

Suicidal attempt, absolutely, even with Nico helping, it's going to be suicide, Verna thought. "Madness," Verna mumbled feeling especially ill.

"No I am. It's my specialty after all." He plucked his recycle tab lazily.

Verna was feeling far too ill to respond. She put her hand in her pocket and realized the wilted sprig of narcissus was there. She took it out and watched it bloom its white petals out. As far as she was concerned, she was pretty sure Flower Power wasn't going to help her in any way to appease the Lord of the Dead.

Nico interrupted her thoughts. "Well, earlier I went to check out the entrance to the Underworld in L.A. (L.A.? Verna thought. Interesting.) You know the entrance for Charon's ferry?" Verna nodded about that part but wasn't exactly sure how he got to L.A. from New York and came back. She decided not to point that out. "Well, it seems like my father boarded that entrance for now. Charon apparently is going to forbid demigods going to the Underworld."

"What!" Annabeth yelled. "Isn't that violating the ancient rules?"

"Well, it is his kingdom…" Nico said then he muttered so only Verna could hear, "Exceptions for him."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he close the main entrance to the Underworld?" Percy was mystified (no difference from usual, Nico sniggered in his head.)

"Because Seaweed Brain, he's clearly challenging Verna to try and go to the Underworld and make some sort of deal with him. Remember our quest?"

"Don't remind me." Percy grumbled.

"But how am I supposed to get into the Underworld?" Verna asked.

Chiron sighed and said. "There's another entrance."

Verna could not believe she was doing this.

"You said I'm going to ride a hellhound! Is that even possible for me?'

Percy and Nico exchanged glances. "She's friendly." Percy suggested, "Is that all right?" No, Verna thought. Absolutely mental, she thought.

Nico whistled and the largest black dog came bolting out of the woods and landed right on the campfire. The campfire was pretty much squashed afterwards.

"This is Mrs. O'Leary." Nico said patting her snout. Mrs. O'Leary looked at Verna curiously like a young puppy. Well, Verna thought, at least she doesn't want to eat me. That's a start. She patted Mrs. O'Leary then smiled. She pointed her hands in a circle towards Mrs. O'Leary's collar. Clumps of roses and tiny snow white daisies sprouted from there.

"Arooof?" asked Mrs. O'Leary. She pawed her collar and barked happily.

"That was… random." Percy muttered. Nico didn't say anything and looked at Verna thoughtfully. So unlike my stepmother, Nico thought.

"Have you heard of shadow traveling?" Nico asked. Verna shook her head.

"Well my father uses that way to travel around, well, in the shadows."

"So that's how you got to Los Angeles so quickly!" Verna exclaimed. "Uh, but how do I use shadow traveling?"

"That's where Mrs. O'Leary comes in. I don't know whether you can shadow travel or not but it took me about a month to learn it. Mrs. O'Leary knows how. Just tell her where to go."

"Where?" Verna asked.

"Oh right. Central Park. There's another entrance there."

Mrs. O'Leary crouched down while Verna climbed onto her back. "Mrs. O'Leary, Central Park?"

The shadow travel had been basically a dark quick blur that lasted about ten seconds. When Mrs. O'Leary had arrived she let Verna slide down her fur (fun, Verna thought) and she dropped her head tiredly. Then she suddenly noticed that her 'nature outfit' had appeared again. Nico jogged out of the shadows.

"We're here—"Nico spluttered. "You're wearing that again—?"

"Don't ask." Verna grumbled and turned to Mrs. O'Leary. "Nico, she looks tired. Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine with a nap; she just hasn't shadow travelled in a while." Nico said. He was right; Mrs. O'Leary flopped her tail down immediately and went snoring (which causing many nymphs to come out grumbling).

The nymphs looked at Verna in surprise and curtsied hastily. "Oh you don't need to do that!" Verna said, feeling embarrassed. They nodded and went back to their respective trees. "They do that all the time to you, right?" Nico said. "Ghosts do that to me too."

Verna nodded, still feeling embarrassed. Another thing they had in common.

"Well," Verna turned to a clump of boulders. "Is this another entrance to the Underworld?"

"It's the Door of Orpheus. Well, we need music to open the entrance. Can you—"

Sing? Verna thought. She liked singing but not particularly in front of an audience, (even if it was Nico) but she really wanted to finish the quest and go back to camp.

"Alright then," She sighed. She sang the song that she sang in the woods, its notes echoing against the large boulders and making its sound trembling around the rocks. Suddenly a large crevice erupted out of the rocks making a dark shadowy tunnel. She could hear small voices echoing from the core of the tunnel, which essentially wasn't a good thing.

"Oh great," Verna muttered. "Just great."

**Please Review~ is anyone kind enough to?**


	5. Small Argument

**I'm so sorry! I'm sure people have been waiting for this: this is a short chapter, I promise I will keep going so I posted this one... R/R please!**

Chapter 5

Nico wasn't sure how to make out of the tunnel.

The tunnel should have been as long as the time he and Percy traveled to the Underworld using it. Though, in his last trip, he had been anxious about the deal he made with his father which probably made the trip extra short. This time however, it was unbearably long and made him bored. He put his arms behind his head and glanced at Verna. Her nymph dress was gone, thankfully as that dress, (as pretty as it made her) was a bit too explicit for him. Verna had obviously felt the same way but was too nervous to care now. He saw her fiddle with her belt and her dagger (a mark of ADHD).

"You're nervous aren't you?" Nico asked. Great, Nico. Way to state the obvious. But Verna nodded. "I'm there, so I can sort of make my father be less aggressive… somewhat anyway." Nico tried to reassure her.

"Somewhat?" Verna smiled weakly. "Thanks for helping anyway."

This was probably even worse than the time he had to meet Persephone. Even with Persephone turning him into a dandelion, she had not made it permanent and if he was going to be truthful, Hades was definitely more formidable than his stepmother.

After about an hour, Nico heard the rushing of the River Styx. Nico could see the dark contaminated waters floating as Charon's boat made its way across. In the distance, the black castle walls stood and emitted ghostly fires.

"Well, we should make our way to the castle," Nico said. If possible, Verna looked even worse. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the interior of the palace.

Nico passed everything as if anything there was perfectly normal whereas Verna was freaking out inside at everything she saw in Hades' palace. As soon as she entered the tall obsidian pointed gates she was definitely sure this was Hades' taste. What with death engravings marked everywhere on the walls showing the worse possible deaths? Definitely a Hades sign.

Inside the courtyard stone statues of men, women, centaurs and for some reason a satyr with a broken arm littered around the garden plots. In the gardens, sparkling gems, the size of eggs sprouted everywhere amongst the dirt. Verna personally thought that real flowers were much more beautiful. She took out her sprig of narcissus and put it in the soil. A baby narcissus sprouted but looked very out of place in the middle of gem flowers and metal plated leaves.

A mark to show that she had been there. Nice, she thought and hurried after Nico.

A couple of tight black walled hallways later, they reached the throne room. At first no one was there but then three shimmery figures appeared.

"—told you he was a cheating, good for nothing scum!" A woman said to a younger one.

"Demeter!" a man yelled. "You are a guest in my house. Refrain from yelling in it."

"How can you call this damp dark place a house? How can my daughter live in this place. You called her at the start for cereal harvest season, nowhere near the time she has to be here for that stupid pomegranate!, I insisted on coming because of your hypocrisy on everything!"

"Mother, please!" A young woman sat on a silver throne between them.

"See what I have to cope with every time Demeter insists on coming to the Underworld?" Nico muttered to Verna. Verna snorted. Then she saw the young woman's features and inhaled.

The young woman had silky dark hair to her waist and deep brown eyes. "Mother," she whispered. Nico looked at her sympathetically. He felt the same way when he first met Hades. As eager, disappointed and slightly unhappy at the same time.

"—as I've said more than a million times, why does she have to come to this dump now? It's harvest season, her time, my time and not yours. Hades! You better have a good explanation, or else—"

"I do," Hades said silkily. "I see that you've brought the demigod, Nico. Come forth Verna Everglade."

Nico narrowed his eyes, "I brought her to the Underworld so she could stand up for herself, not for me to be a puppet of yours. Remember what happened during the Titan war?" Hades mouth twitched. Demeter was right, Verna thought, Hades really was a hypocrite with too much pride.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Hades fumed.

"I didn't say it, I thought it." Verna countered.

Demeter nodded approvingly, "I like your daughter Persephone. She's got her priorities right. You obviously met a good mortal man."

"Mother—" Persephone rolled her eyes nervously.

Verna raised an eyebrow at Nico, like, is this what you go through every time? Nico nodded exasperated, rolling his eyes.

If it was possible, Hades looked as if he was going to cause an earthquake any minute. He sat down heavily on his bone throne and glowered at Verna.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"What?" Verna asked.

"Demigods go to other gods' realms because they want something for their own selfish desires. Now, what is it you want?"

"First things first, I would like some peace. But I doubt you'll ever give me any judging by the monsters you sent after me."

Persephone's head popped up distractedly, "What?"

"And the furies. Do I need to say any more?" Verna snapped.

For the first time, Hades seemed to have recalled a memory and looked somewhat ashen faced.

"What?" Persephone repeated. "What did you do?" Persephone looked at her husband.

"Killed my father." Verna replied icily. "Sent the furies and murdered him."

Nico stepped back and let Verna have her say. He knew he would have done the same.

"What!" Persephone stood up in fury.

"Hypocrite." Demeter muttered.

Hades looked even worse but then his face straightened back to normal.

"I'll discuss with you in just a moment," Hades replied smoothly. "Nico, go to your room!" Nico vanished.

He has a room in the Underworld? Poor Nico, Verna thought.

Persephone then said, "Verna, go to your room too!"

"Wait! Hold on a second, do I even have a—"

Verna disappeared too.

**Review please! I really want to know what people's thoughts are**


	6. Verna's 'Room'

**Hehe. This is a pretty interesting chapter... R/R please! I'd appreciate it :D**

Chapter 6 - Verna's 'Room'

After a couple of shadowy confusing blurry moments, Verna had a very uncomfortable landing. Instead of landing on the bed, she landed on the awkwardly hard obsidian floor.

"Ow," she muttered.

Another thing she noted: having met her godly mother had made her grounded already? How sad. A bit of light crept into the room from the ceiling which made her notice all the things around it. Another thing she noticed was that there was no door. She decided to explore before deciding anything.

The walls were colorless but were wrapped in dried vines of dead flowers.

There were two empty bookshelves and a writing desk with some fireflies in a jar. She let them out. After inspecting around there, she found a potted and wilted carnation on one of the shelves. She brushed it and the carnation popped out again.

She had a bed which thankfully had normal sheets which had some flower patterns on it. There was, unfortunately, a black wardrobe filled with black blouses, T-shirts, jeans and for some bizarre reason, a black empire dress with sleek dark shoes. Persephone had obviously spent some time with this room, decorating it personally.

Should Verna feel honored? She was grateful for a personal room, but in the Underworld? Not so much. She leaped onto the bed and poked the vines. They immediately sprang back to life and blossomed into vibrant pinks, violet, gay yellows and snow-white flowers. The fireflies lilted around them flew right in them, making them glow.

Then suddenly the room began to shake violently which made a couple fireflies alarmed. Verna swore she could hear Hades' voice in the earthquake shouting.

A few minutes later when the earthquake finally ceased, she'd had already gotten used to it and fallen asleep.

Just when she had been pleasantly asleep, Nico popped out of the wall.

"Hey, are you ok—" Nico started, "Oh come on, wake up! Even after dad's earthquake I can't believe you can be asleep." Nico shook her. "Wake up, wake up."

Verna said something like 'Nggg' and then sat up groggily.

"What?"

Nico shook his head. "I can't believe you can sleep at a time at this."

"Well," Verna said. "It took a while and I didn't sleep much last night."  
>"Never mind," Nico muttered. "Anyway, when I finally was able to get out of my room, I went to the throne room. But all I got was an earthquake and hearing that you were in your 'room.' How Persephone managed to make that so fast, I have no idea."<p>

"I think she already knew… and she took a lot of time for this room. Can you tell Nico?" She hit her back on the bed with a thump. "Oh come on, lie down too." Verna pulled Nico down.

"Seriously, you should relax. Our parents don't need us now anyway."

"Ok…" Verna gave him a look, which resembled Persephone's. Never mind, Nico thought. She really does resemble Persephone that way… in just appearance, he hoped.

"What's wrong?" Verna asked. Now Persephone part didn't resemble hers.

"You just really look like Persephone. And my memories with her… aren't that great."

"What did she do?"

"Turn me into a flower pretty much every time I saw her. Being a dandelion was _not_ fun."

"She turned you into a dandelion?" Verna snickered. Nico made a face.

"I wasn't even sure if she was going to turn me back."

"Don't worry Nico; I'm not going to turn you into a flower." Verna laughed, "I'm pretty sure my powers don't extend that far."

"Hopefully," Nico said.

"Hopefully that I can't turn you into a dandelion?"

"Nah, hopefully we can leave. My father can be somewhat persuaded if he blows up something but an earthquake? No."

"Blows up something?"

"Yeah, let's leave."

Nico stood up and pointed at the wall. The section of the wall vanished, showing a long dark corridor with endless doors.

"I don't know if it was coincidence that your room was next to mine," Nico nodded towards the door next to Verna's. The mahogany door had bronze ornate letters spelling out _Nico_.

Did Persephone really think of her? Verna thought. Maybe she really did.

"Well, let's go!" Nico said.

They ran down identical hallways which were such a maze that Verna would never have navigated alone. However, Nico seemed to know what he was doing.

He hardly paused at each turn or route and vanished walls to make shortcuts. The only problem was that Nico seemed to be getting more and more tired when he made the walls disappear. Suddenly, down one of the hallways seemed to reveal light. The only problem was that she could feel aftershocks and the voices of the three gods.

"How could you imprison my dear granddaughter? She's such a good child; she's obviously eaten a lot of cereal!"

"DEMETER!" Hades roared, "Enough with the cereal!"

"Husband, mother!"

"An exit that we can't go through," Verna whispered. "What do we do?"

Nico collapsed and sat at the floor.

"Oh god, Nico. Are you ok?"

"Gods," Nico corrected. "And yeah, I'm ok but a bit tired."

Verna sat on the floor too and put her hand on his, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Verna frowned. "I had no idea that our relatives bicker this much."

"Um, yeah sure," Nico stammered a bit. "Well, come to think of it, I've seen this type of argument about every time I go to the Underworld."

"That's horrible! Along with the dandelion too?"

"Well—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS?" Hades roared. "YOU MEAN THAT YOU, AS THE WIFE OF THE BIG THREE, HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE A MORTAL CHILD?"

"Ow," Verna muttered and covered her ears.

"She had every right to," Demeter snapped. "After you harboring two children yourself, don't you think so?"

"She is a wife of the big three," Hades retorted back.

"This is the 21st century, Styx, you're just going to be sexist still about her freedom when she's on earth? You're killed her husband and chased monsters after my poor granddaughter." Verna winced. Nico put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Persephone tolerated your children's births."

"If you call turning into a flower tolerable," Nico muttered. Verna snorted.

An aftershock shook and rubble crumbled from the ceiling. Suddenly, a large boulder shot down from the ceiling. Verna clamped Nico's hand and ran forward. She would rather die later than die now.

They landed straight in front of the three arguing gods.

"You were listening to us all the time, weren't you? You can see that your stepfather is a hypocrite, eh?" Demeter said.

"Were you listening all the time?" Persephone asked quietly.

"I already knew all that stuff," Verna got up and pulled Nico up. "It's not that big of a deal, since it's already happened." She patted cement dust off her jeans.

"Now have we reached a conclusion, Hades, will you leave me alone?" Verna said.

"Good one, my dear Verna. See! Your own daughter has been eating more cereal than you! You need to follow her example!"

"If you swear on the River Styx, you'll stop with the cereal, then I'll leave Verna alone." Hades muttered.

"Really!" Verna said.

"That's going to be impossible," Nico said.

"Then you swear you have to leave her alone," Demeter said.

"Fine, fine! But we have to swear at the same time!" Hades said.

"Ok, ok! On the count of three," Persephone had been so quiet, Verna didn't notice much.

"One, two, three!"

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll never mention cereal if Hades leaves Verna alone."

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll leave Persephone's daughter alone if Demeter never mentions cereal again."

Thunder boomed twice.

"I don't believe this," Nico said.

"You'll actually keep your word on the cereal part, mother?" Persephone said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of it—"

"That's impossible." Hades said.

"I'm on a new fad… muffins. Whole grain muffins! Topped with natural nuts, pecans, cashews, peanuts, almonds…"

"Never mind what I said," Nico said. "Now that's a loophole."

Hades groaned.

"Can we leave now?" Verna asked.

"I have a migraine," Hades said. "And yes, please leave."

"Nico," Persephone said. "Can you take her for a visit to Elysium? There's someone that wants to see her."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to turn me into a flower?"

"No."

"Ok."

Just like that, Verna and Nico simply left the throne room, perfectly unharmed.

**Probably the only time Hades has done that... :D Demeter found a pretty nice loophole!**


	7. A Nightmare Detour

**I know I know. I suck. This is probably the shortest chapter ever in existence... I'm trying to upload the next chapter cuz' the 2 chapters together were confusing so... I'M SORRY! X(**

Chapter 7 - A small Nightmare Detour

"That's probably the only time that my father let someone out without harm. I suppose you really have to thank Demeter." Nico said.

"That was an interesting loophole she found. Maybe I'll sacrifice some muffins when I go back to camp…" Verna mused.  
>Nico groaned.<p>

"Do you want to hear about cereal again?" Verna asked.

"No! Fine, at least muffins are a change."

They walked for a while in silence through the Garden of Persephone.

"LOOPHOLES!" They heard Hades shriek.

"My poor father," Nico said. "I really thought that Demeter was going to stick with cereal even if she made the oath."

"That was an interesting loophole she made," Verna laughed. "Muffins."

"I'm going to hear that every time I meet Demeter so please don't rub it in."

"LOOPHOLES? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU LOOPHOLES!" Hades shriek.

Verna paused then said nervously, "Um, did you hear that? Run?"

"Run."

Alarms starting blaring in palace. Verna could dimly hear the flapping of wings. No, it can't be, she thought and grasped out her dagger.

Furies.

Nico drew out his stygian sword.

Her worst nightmare was starting to play out again.

She trembled and thought again, and again, Hades is a hypocrite.

One of them cackled. "Miss me honey?" She and the other furies flew lower.

"You!" She shouted.

"Alecto, what's going on?"

"Loopholes, loopholes, honey. Lord Hades said that he would leave Verna alone, but that technically didn't include sending his minions."

The other two furies started nodding. There were suddenly two quick slashes and they exploded into yellow dust.

"I bet he didn't expect to meet a girl who already had a grudge against the furies." Verna said darkly, wiping off the yellow dust from her clothes.

Alecto chuckled. "Do remember that the Underworld is our domain. We thrive here, honey."

The other two sisters began reforming again. But they were still taking a while.

"SENDING MINIONS COUNT YOU HYPOCRITE! NOW SEND THEM BACK NOW OR ELSE…"

"Or else what?" Hades yelled back.

"OR ELSE THIS WILL HAPPEN. CEREAL GROW. CEREAL CEREAL CEREAL CEREAL!"

For a second there was silence. Then suddenly Hades shrieked.

"MY PALACE! GET RID OF THE WHEAT!"

"Then send back the furies!"

"OK OK!"

"But before that…" Verna muttered.

STAB.

"Thanks for playing," Verna said.

"We'll meet again, honey."

"I'm sure we will. And then I'll revenge my father properly."

Yellow particle Alecto drifted away.

**Verna is a dangerous type of girl... but most demigod girl are warriors so it's nothing new for girls like that in Camp... I'm trying to finish the next chapter... HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON...**


	8. Elysium

**I KNOW I KNOW! THIS IS ANOTHER STUPID SHORT CHAPTER. I suck, yes I know. The next chapter is probably _at least_ one of the last ones: there will be another story soon... and it's a _popular type_ of story... GUESS WHAT IT IS FOR R/R! ;) TRY TRY TRY**

**Chapter 8 - Elysium**

After a few minutes of walking, (she didn't notice anything: she was too busy thinking) they went into another pair of gates, into bright golden fields dotted with jeweled flowers. Spirits hovered here and there friendlily and nodded in greeting. A silver one came over and formed in sight.

"Bianca!" Verna interrupted. "Why are you in Elysium...? You didn't…" Verna's gaze turned sad.

"Hello Verna." Bianca said.

"Wait, you know Bianca?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story; I'll tell you when we go back to camp."

Bianca chuckled. "It's a funny one."

Two ghosts drifted over and focused in sight.

One of them was a pretty girl with dark long hair and blue eyes. The other was an African-American buff guy.

"Silena, Beckendorf," Nico nodded.

"Awww… Nico, you're gotten a girlfriend and brought her on a date to the Underworld!" Silena sniffed. "You're all grown up!"

Nico choked and Verna blushed.

"No! Why are you still on my case with that kind of stuff?"

"Silena, stop teasing him," Beckendorf chuckled.

"Says the person who's teasing me the most." Nico grumbled.

"Does this happen every time?" Verna asked Bianca.

"Yes, though I'm pretty happy that you're with him…"

"Bianca!" Nico protested.

"Not in that way, Nico."

"Oh. I mean…"

"Anyway," Bianca turned to Verna. "Were you looking for anyone in Elysium?"  
>"Yeah, my father."<p>

"Ok, what's his name?"

"Um, Johann Everglade."

"Ok, hold on."

Bianca stretched out her hands.

"I still have powers as a demigod so I can do some things in the Underworld." A moment later, a shimmery form of a man appeared. He was the same as she had always remembered him. His hazel eyes, his sturdy arms, and caring smile. Verna felt a lump in her throat.

"Dad." She said. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be sorry," He chuckled. He had been as 'looking at the bright side' as she had remembered. "Elysium isn't bad though I do prefer real flowers from our garden at home."

"I planted a real flower in mom's garden."

"That's good. This place should have more of the real natural stuff like from up above." He said. "Don't be sad, Verna. It didn't hurt and I'm happier that you're safe and healthy."

"Somewhat," Verna smiled. "I might visit our old house and tidy it up or something. Even if it's probably in ruins now."

"That's my Verna."

Verna sighed, "I guess I need to go back now."

"Visit if you can! You can use this young boy as a key…"

"Hey!" Nico said.

"Just joking… Nico isn't it?"

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Ah, I've heard this young demigod talk about your love life often," Johann gestured at a Silena hiding behind Beckendorf.

"Of course," Nico grumbled.

"It's famous in the Elysium community," Johann said helpfully.

Nico groaned.

"We'll go back now," Verna said.

"YES, I mean yes." Nico said.

"Is that any way to treat us?" Bianca folded her arms.

"Not when I see you regularly and when you tease me."

"Send our hellos to everywhere in camp!" Beckendorf said.

"And all my love! Except for Drew. Is she still the same?" Silena said.

"Ok, ok and yes she's still a—" Nico said.

"NICO! Language!" Bianca scolded.

"I wasn't going to say anything!"  
>"Oh yes you were."<p>

"Ok, ok, we're leaving." Nico rolled his eyes and pulled Verna away.

"Bye dad."

Johann chuckled, "Love you."

They left in a flash.

"She's in good hands," Johann said fondly.

"Young love," Silena sighed dreamily. "Right Charlie?"

"A bit like us."

Bianca smiled.

Meanwhile, Nico had dragged Verna all the way to the tunnel.

"And that," Nico said. "Is what happens every time to me in Elysium."

"Family embarrassment?"

"Unfortunately."

(Then came the horribly long tunnel walk… Verna hoped that there would be a shortcut next time she came to the Underworld.)

Mrs. O'Leary had already taken a long nap and had been waiting for them.

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary." Verna patted her snout. She picked up an entire tree (along with the squealing nymph) and nodded enthusiastically.

"Put her down Mrs. O' Leary, she's not a toy." Verna said.

Mrs. O'Leary reluctantly put the nymph down.

"Sorry," Verna said. The nymph grumbled and vanished back into the willow tree.

"Shadow travel, Mrs. O'Leary." Nico said.

"See you back at camp." Verna climbed on the hellhound's back.

Nico smiled.

After a jumble of shadows, she finally arrived back at camp.

**Sorry, so short... please R/R**


	9. Camp Again: The god of Haiku visits

Chapter 9 - Camp Again - An annoying visit from the God of the Sun

Camp passed into sight like a shadow of blurs. Mrs. O' Leary promptly landed perfectly. The only problem was that the hellhound had landed in the middle of the arena where a group of demigods were practicing. Demigods bolted out of the way and scattered. A short freckled boy shrieked and fell down.

"Oh Mrs. O' Leary," Verna shook her head. "Can you try not to land in the arena next time?"

"Woof!" Mrs. O' Leary made a sound like a cannon. Verna slid off. She patted her.

Nico popped out of the shadows.

"She caused a bit of an accident," Verna said.

"Again actually," Nico sighed, looking at all the collapsed people from the impact. "Mrs. O'Leary, can you go take a walk in the forest?"

"WOOF!" She barked and bounded off happily.

"This is third time this happened when we're here! Nico, you've got to teach her not to go in the arena!" A guy yelled, waving his broken bow.

"I'm sorry, Will! She just hasn't… got the hang of it yet."  
>"Oh come on Will, let it go." An Aphrodite girl she'd seen at breakfast with heavy heart accessories (Verna could see silver heart earrings, clips, T-shirt and flip-flops all heart shaped. She also had heart shaped pockets on her designer jeans. "Please for me?"<p>

Will looked disgusted. There was a massive age difference, Verna noted. About four years apart at least. Then she noticed the girl batting her eyelashes at Nico. Nico didn't seem to notice.

"Class dismissed!" Will yelled. Suddenly a golden flash appeared. A young sandy-haired, American guy appeared. He took his sunglasses and took a deep bow.

"Oh that was such an awesome appearance!" The guy laughed.

"Father," Will and a couple of other blonde haired demigods armed with bows knelt.

"Aww, you don't have to do that, kids. I'm getting so proud that I feel a haiku coming up!" He coughed dramatically.

"I arrive at camp,

My kids all bow down to me,

That shows I'm the best."

All the kids except for the Apollo ones winced.

"What are you doing here father?" Will asked.

Apollo tsked. "Secrets, secrets." He said. "I need to go see Chiron. Can you round all the counselors up for a meeting in the arena?"

Will nodded and ran off to the cabins.

A few minutes later, all the counselors (including Verna and Grover) were sitting in the arena with Apollo shining like a superstar (literally) and Chiron standing patiently next to him. Dionysus had apparently refused to come and had been heard by many demigods, complaining something about Apollo's haikus.

"So what have you come to tell us today, Lord Apollo?" Chiron asked politely.

"Ah… the muses have always recorded extraordinary demigod events, wars and all the heroic stuff. Well, they've done one for our young Percy Jackson!"

"Hold on, they've written a biography about me?" Percy asked.

"You could say that they've accessed a lot of interesting information. It's actually an autobiography…"

"What? I never wrote an autobiography!"

"Courtesy of the muses. They sort of accessed your mind."

"So all my thoughts, and everything…"  
>"All of them are in the books!" Apollo said happily.<p>

"Sweet!" Conner said. "We get to know what Percy's thinking!"  
>"Is that legal?" Annabeth asked uncertainly. "Invading Percy's mind?"<p>

"Don't you want to see what he thought of you?" Travis asked slyly. "About when he started liking you…"  
>Annabeth sat up straighter, "I'm in."<p>

Percy groaned. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yep! You, the lucky counselors have a special field trip to read with the gods!

You will bring a myth,

To the past of the council,

And read it with them!

I LOVE THAT HAIKU! I MUST WRITE THAT IN MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY!"

Apollo started dancing around the arena.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, only reveal your names and not your parentage or accomplishments. It'll be a more interesting show for me! Can you, Jake, install this camera and film the gods? I want to see it when you guys come back." Apollo handed Jake a gold Nixon camera.  
>"Sure," Jake said. "But I'll need to bring some basic equipment in case it breaks." Apollo snapped his fingers and a golden tool box dotted with golden suns appeared.<p>

"Um, thanks." Jake said.

Percy raised his hand, "I still don't understand."

"Well then," He chuckled. "Off you guys go! Except for Chiron because he needs to supervise the camp in case old D turns them all into Merlot and Verna, I need to talk to her. I'll send her later."  
>The demigods all disappeared in a golden flash.<p>

"So basically, you sent them on a trip to the past to read about what happened in the last few years?"

"Yep! When the demigods leave, the gods will forget until the counselors come back to this time. Make sense?"  
>"Somewhat," Verna said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"<p>

"Well, I needed to tell you to be extra careful and try not to reveal your parentage since your mother isn't supposed to have children. If you want to, you can, except that Uncle might go nuts."  
>Verna sighed, "I'm pretty sure they'll eventually find out anyway."<p>

Apollo nodded, "I also kept you here because I want you to go there with another person. I think she's coming… about… now."

A silver deer soared down from the cloudless sky. On the deer's back, a dark spiky haired girl was clinging tightly on to the deer's neck.

"Never again," The girl staggered to the ground. "Hey, Lord Apollo. Lady Artemis informed me about the little trip. "

"This is Thalia, she's a daughter of Zeus."

"I heard from Annabeth that a few years ago, the Big Three weren't supposed to have children."  
>Thalia snorted. "Gods are never, ever faithful." Thunder rumbled.<p>

"And Thalia, Verna's a daughter of Persephone so you need to try and protect her parentage or she'll get killed by Uncle Hades."

"Persephone?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh… Persephone and I don't exactly have the best history ever since she turned my bow into flowers."

"Don't worry, I won't turn your bow into flowers. Besides," Verna paused. "She's not much of a mom."

There was a small rumble of thunder.

"See?" Verna said in an undertone.

"Good point." Thalia chuckled. "We'll get along just fine."

"You girls ready?" Apollo asked.

"Course'" Thalia said.

"Whenever you are," Verna smiled.

"I can't promise it'll be a safe landing, though I can guarantee it'll be a fun one." Apollo said.

"Hold on… what do you mean no safe landing?"

They disappeared too.


End file.
